grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Grim's DownFall
''Grim's Downfall ''is a Billy and Mandy online game. It is based on "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure". Plot Based upon the film, Grim is trapped by Boogie in a nightmare of endless falling. The Reaper must now battle a group of underworld monsters within his own dream in order to avoid a rude awakening. Gameplay The game has two different gameplay modes: The falling mode has the player controlling Grim's fall path, in which he uses the directional keys to steer the Reaper around. The player must collect orbs that varies on assiatnce: yellow orbs are worth one, green orbs are worth 25, and red orbs restore Grim's health. Once an enemy catches Grim midair, it switches to... The fighting mode, which has Grim to fight against the member of the Boogie pirte crew who caught him. The player needs to press the Z, X and C keys to perform attacks, while holding these keys together will cause Grim to use Irwin as a shiled, which blocks attacks. Each action will cost a certain amount of orbs that the player has collected in the falling mode, and running out of orbs will make Grim helpless. By pressing a certain combination of the attack keys, Grim will perform a combo attack, which deals increasingly amount of damage, but also costs more orbs. After Grim finishes attacking or goes for a while without attacking, the opponent then strikes at him, causing a bit of damage, which Grim can replenish during the falling mode. Defeating an enemy will reward the player with extra orbs. These attacks and combos are as follows: * Z will perform a punch. Costs 1 orb; * X will peform a kick. Costs 1 orb; * C will perform a headbutt. Costs 1 orb; * ZC will perform Gnomesicle, in which Grim will throw a garden gnome at the opponent, stabbing it with the gnome's pointy hat. Costs 1 orb; * ZX will perform Cloak Poke, in which Grim will jump up and stab the ground with the bottom of his cloak, which will end up stabbing the opponent. Costs 1 orb; * XZ will perform Armed & Dangerous, in which Grim will pull out a pair of nunchakus made out of zombie arms and strikes the opponent with it. Costs 1 orb; * CX will perform Monster Trunk, in which Grim summons his magic trunk and opens it, with a huge tentacle coming out of it and striking the opponent. Costs 1 orb; * ZCZ will perform Head's Up Horror, in which Grim pulls out a bag that contains Mandy's decapitated head that will breath fire into the opponent. Costs 3 orbs; * ZXZ will perform Arctic Annihilation, in which Grim summons a penguim that explodes and damages the opponent. Costs 3 orbs; * CXC will perform Kitty Catapult, in which Grim replaces his hands with Milkshakes, whom will spit furballs at the opponent. Costs 3 orbs; * XZX will perform Secret Snake Strike, in which Grim summons Shnissugah (a giant version from the music clip, not the actual, tiny one) , whom will breath fire on the opponent. Costs 3 orbs; * ZCZZ will perform Gas-O-Matic Blast, in which Grim summons Billy, which lets out a huge cloud of flatulence that burns the oppponent. Costs 5 orbs; * CXCZ will perform Heavy Metal Mayhem, in which Grim summons Mogar, and the rockstar plays a very loud note on his guitar, burning the opponent. Costs 5 orbs; * ZXZC will perform Spectral Extermination, in which Grim shapeshifts into Hoss and blasts the opponent with his arm cannon. Costs 5 orbs. Category:Online games Category:Video Games Category:Games